Des mots pour une famille
by the mystere
Summary: R.A.B... Il leur avait apporté l'une des sept clés au prix de sa vie. Laissant une famille derrière lui. Et des mots, tant de mots pour que toute cette haine s'arrête. Des mots qui lui brûlaient les yeux. One shot


_« Ne vous demandez pas pourquoi les gens deviennent fous. Demandez-vous pourquoi ils ne le deviennent pas. Devant tout ce qu'on peut perdre en un jour, en un instant… Demandez-vous ce qui fait qu'on tient le coup. »_

 **Des mots pour une famille**

Severus se senti trembler. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas lui l'auteur de cette lettre. Et pourtant, ce simple parchemin était à l'origine de cette réunion et se trouvait maintenant entre ses mains comme une preuve irréfutable.

 _R.A.B._

Severus la fit tourner à son voisin de droite, il espérait qu'aucun de ses mouvements n'allait le trahir. Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas laisser ses mains trembler et se tordre de manière nerveuse, pour ne pas laisser sa respiration s'emballer. Il mit tout en œuvre afin de rester le plus calme possible comme si cette lettre n'était qu'une vaste blague de mauvais goût.

Cet homme n'avait pas pu être aussi stupide et lui n'avait pas pu être aussi aveugle.

Elle avait fait le tour de la petite table, Minerva, Shacklebolt, Severus, Remus, Sirius, Molly et enfin Albus, qui prit alors la parole.

\- Comme vous avez pu le lire, ce R.A.B. nous fait un beau cadeau. Il dut être extrêmement proche de Tom pour avoir de telles informations sur lui. De plus…

Severus n'écoutait plus, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas bouger il se sentait oppressé. Il aurait voulu crier. Surement partir, partir avec ces seuls mots qu' _il_ avait dénié laisser. Les souvenirs lui brûlaient les yeux, broyant son cœur.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

\- … voilà mes amis toutes les informations que j'ai pu récolter sûr ce médaillon. Malheureusement, j'ignore qui est ce R.A.B.

\- Regulus Arthurus Black.

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui. L'avait-il réellement dit ?

Il l'avait murmuré bien plus naturellement qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, ce nom qui n'avait plus passé la barrière de ses lèvres depuis tant d'années.

Sirius Black s'était alors relevé de sa chaise, Kreattur était arrivé un petit coffret à la main et quelques lettres posées dessus.

Mais Severus n'avait rien vu, il s'était lentement relevé, tremblant de douleur, il avait quitté la pièce trébuchant contre les meubles tel un aveugle.

Il devait quitter cette pièce, il allait mourir s'il restait ici, il fallait qu'il respire, pourquoi sa gorge était-elle si serrée ? Sa vue était de plus en plus floue, pleurait-il réellement, était-ce seulement encore possible ?

Les images du passé l'avaient assailles tel un barrage qui cède il s'était retrouvé englouti sous leur passé.

Cet homme qui était mort.

Il tomba à genoux, le monde tournait et ce cri qui perçait ses tympans.

Regulus l'avait abandonné, pire il l'avait regardé implorant.

Soumis à la douleur, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un instant, pardon, amour, promesse… Severus aurait pu y lire tant de messages… _promesse_. Il aurait voulu lui crier que ses promesses n'avaient crée que de la douleur. Et qu'à son tour il avait été tant de fois à terre, étouffé par une torture sans nom et personne n'avait été là. Non, personne n'avait abrégé sa souffrance. Mais lui l'avait fait. Severus avait levé sa baguette ce soir-là son regard plongé dans celui de Regulus. L'homme qui avait trahi le Maître ! Il avait dit ces quelques mots, il avait abrégé sa douleur, épargné des heures de torture. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu le sauver. Severus avait tué le seul homme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Et maintenant, il gisait allongé sur le sol de sa cuisine suffoquant entre ses cries et ses pleurs, entre sa douleur et sa rage.

Il avait tué le seul homme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé…

 _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_

Tout le monde était parti, après le départ plus qu'étrange de Snape, son elfe Kreattur qui avait étrangement pris place dans la pièce avait assuré les dernières volontés de son maître.

 _« Quand ils auront ce médaillon et qu'ils sauront que c'est moi, alors, se sera la fin de cette foutue guerre_ Kreattur _. Tu devras donner cela à mon frère et assure toi qu'il donne bien mes lettres. »_

Sirius était assis face à la table basse et le feu éclairait doucement la petite table. Il n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'ouvrir le petit coffre mais il avait soigneusement étalé les cinq lettres face aux flammes. _Albus_ , _Sirius_ , _Severus_ , _Elise_ , _Thomas_. C'est cinq noms étaient proprement couché sur des enveloppes.

Regulus, son petit frère.

C'était-il toujours trompé sur lui ? Avait-il été qu'une simple victime de sa famille ?

Le passé le lui broya le cœur, il avait été très proche de son frère avant Poudlard, avant la montée en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant sa rébellion. Il avait renié sa famille incluant simplement son frère. Ils étaient ennemis. Sirius était aujourd'hui conscient qu'il avait été seul à mener cette guerre familiale, ses parents ne s'étaient jamais inquiété de son absence ils avaient Regulus et son frère n'avait jamais alimenté cette guerre interne.

Les larmes muettes roulaient sur ses joues. Cette lettre ne contenait pas d'excuse et ne lui apportait pas un pardon. Il avait été égoïste de croire que son frère lui pardonnerait si simplement, il n'avait jamais eu l'impression de devoir se faire pardonner quoique ce soit avant cette lettre.

Elle ne contenait que de la rage, des regrets et de la colère. Il n'avait pas été le grand frère qu'il aurait dû être et Regulus avait dû endosser durement _son_ rôle, il ne l'avait pas soutenu face aux ténèbres, il n'avait jamais répondu à ses lettres, à ses appels à l'aide. Il n'avait jamais été là.

Il avait été égoïste et aveuglé par sa personne et ses amis. Son monde était si étroit…

Ce n'était qu'une longue liste de reproche que Sirius ne pouvait qu'encaisser.

Mais le plus dur avait été cette deuxième page. Avec ses mots plus doux, moins amer qui dessinait une famille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Qui parlait d'un homme qu'il détestait. Severus Snape !

L'homme qui avait sauvé son frère des ténèbres, cet homme qui était apparemment sa famille. Un mari, des enfants Elise et Thomas. C'était ainsi qu'il pouvait gagner son pardon en ayant celui de sa famille. De ceux qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

 _« Je ne veux plus de haine, je ne veux plus de cri. Je suis fatigué de la guerre et des combats. Fais ce qu'il faut Sirius et fait le bien. Donne ces lettres pour moi. Severus va être profondément blessé et en colère alors laisse mon mari évacuer sa douleur, soit plus fort que lui je t'en pris. J'ai besoin que tu sois là pour les miens Sirius j'ai besoin que tu sois ma famille et tu devras faire les premiers pas avec Severus. Donne les lettres à mes enfants ne laisse pas Sev' le faire je veux que tu les rencontres._

 _Je suis en colère et tellement déçu de ce qui s'est passé entre nous mais tu seras à jamais mon frère, je t'aime et j'aimerais que mes enfants t'aiment aussi. »_

Il devait le faire, pour son frère.

Il saisit la lettre où le nom de Severus figurait et transplana à son adresse. Il était déjà tard mais dans cette petite rue moldu il trouva le numéro qu'il cherchait. Il vit de la lumière venant de la pièce face à la rue, il frappe de longues minutes et patienta un bon quart d'heure devant la porte désireux de suivre les derniers souhaits de son frère, il ne voulait pas mettre Snape dans de mauvaises dispositions dès le début. Il finit par rentrer quand même. Cela ne devait pas être une grande maison et la cuisine bien qu'éclairée était vide. Il continua son chemin pour se trouver dans un minuscule salon et c'est là qu'il trouva Snape étalé sur un tapi au pied de sa cheminée.

Tout était renversé autour de lui, du verre éclaté, des cendres, des éclats de bois.

\- Snape, essaya-t-il prudemment.

Pas la moindre réponse il se pencha au-dessus de l'homme pour voir ses yeux bouffis de larme, sa chemise blanche imbibée d'alcool et il y avait cet étrange nuage de magie qui semblait graviter autour du potionniste. Il trouva aussi des fioles de potion sans nom.

\- Snape.

\- Reg'… tu es enfin rentré.

Sirius se figea, il s'était drogué. Il sentit rapidement les deux fioles et l'odeur qui lui agressa le nez ne pouvait pas tromper et cela mélanger à la dose d'alcool.

\- Les enfants t'attendent.

Sirius se sentait de plus en plus mal, il n'avait pas à être là dans cette intimité. Ce n'était pas ça place et Snape ne voulait sûrement pas de lui ici.

Mais alors qu'il allait partir, les derniers mots de son frère le hantèrent.

\- Merde fait chier !

Il fit demi-tour et se pencha sur Snape.

\- Aller Snape, réveille-toi.

Il le secoua longtemps alors que l'homme délirait complémentent mais dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux il vit les deux pupilles rétrécir dangereusement de lucidité.

L'homme l'attrapa par le col et le repoussa violemment.

\- Black, qui t'a permis !

\- Je… mon frère…

Le rire sinistre qui s'échappe de Severus le fit trembler.

\- Ton frère. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire de telles choses. Tu l'as abandonné. Il toujours courut après ton approbation, ton pardon comme s'il te devait une quelconque excuse, tu as détruit ton frère par ton absence.

Snape s'avançait maladroitement vers Sirius et finalement il tomba dans ses bras, titubant.

\- Il est mort, tu l'as tué cette guerre l'a tué… Je l'ai tué…

Ses paroles lui glaçaient le sang, Sirius avait rapidement compris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dû tuer son frère et Snape était un mangemort alors ce n'était pas une possibilité à exclure.

\- Il t'a écrit une lettre je vais la poser pour demain et la tu vas prendre une bonne douche ok Snape.

\- Tu es qu'un connard qui veut se faire pardonner ses petites fautes. Je pardonne pas Black, je sais pas ce qu'il t'a écrit mais je te pardonnerais rien et tu n'approcheras jamais mes enfants tu entends.

Il ne répondit pas conservant tout son calme. Est-ce que Snape savait qu'il pleurait encore et qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde intimidant.

Il le soutenu jusqu'à la baignoire.

Il resta longtemps derrière la porte avant de comprendre que Snape n'allait pas se laver et qu'il était reparti dans ses souvenirs et ses délires.

\- Snape. Medre. Merde. Merde.

Il commença doucement à déshabiller l'homme qui était complètement parti ailleurs, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser son regard sur le corps terriblement meurtri et c'est au moment où l'eau eut atteint son corps que Severus se reconnecta.

\- Il en avait lui aussi, je fais de mon mieux Black, mais les ténèbres ce n'était vraiment pas fait pour lui, il aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche. J'ai pris le maximum mais il se mettait toujours dans les ennuis jusqu'au coup. Au début il dormait vraiment mal, on a travaillé la dessus. Il a repeint toute notre chambre. On disputait toujours pour se truc débile du papier toilette. Vraiment c'est trop con. On a démangé trois fois. Il ne voulait pas la guerre. Tu aurais vraiment dû prendre sa place, il était trop sensible. Il m'sauver. Il voulait qu'on ce mari. Il savait déjà qu'il allait mourir et on s'est marié et il ne m'a jamais rien dit sur cette histoire. On s'est marié et il est mort, tu le crois ça.

Sirius écoutait attentivement, c'était la drogue qui le faisait parler ainsi il apprenait tout un tas de choses sur son frère, sur Snape, sur leur vie mais cela semblait devenir insupportable pour Snape qui tremblait suffoquant.

\- Ca aurait dû être moi, s'il m'avait dit.

\- Il ne voulait sûrement pas que tu meures, aller viens s'est fini ce bain mais Snape ne bougeait pas. T'as besoin de dormir.

\- J'ai besoin de Regulus. Casse-toi de la Black ! Casse-toi !

Sirius le releva mais il ne sait comment, il s'était retrouvé le regard plongé dans celui de Snape. En un instant, tout bascula, il sentit un vertige le saisir, il tombait dans les souvenirs de Snape et malgré toute son envie de sortir de là il resta coincer.

 _\- Black, fais ce que je te dis et tout se passera bien._

 _\- Je ne suis pas mon frère._

 _\- Nous verrons cela !_

 _\- Regulus Black !_

 _\- Hum…_

 _\- Tu as encore… non mais j'y crois pas. Je veux pas de ce vieux truc à la maison et encore moins sur le lit._

 _\- C'est un chat Sev' pas un « vieux truc ». Il serait mort de froid dehors._

 _Severus poussa négligemment la bête jusqu'à ce qu'elle saute sur le sol._

 _\- C'est pas un refuge ici. Il grogna. On va pas accueillir toutes les pauvres bêtes de ce quartier Reg'._

 _Il l'entendit répéter bêtement ses paroles._

 _\- L'écoute pas Couscous il va se calmer._

 _\- Couscous ! Il rigola pour le coup._

 _\- Je ne suis pas bon pour toi Black._

 _\- Si, tu es ce que j'ai de meilleur même._

 _\- Dans quelques mois tu ne voudras plus de moi tu verras._

 _Severus était rentré tard cette nuit-là. Si tard que Regulus avait fini par s'en dormir en l'attendant. Mais le bruit bien trop prolongé de la douche et se bruit de verre qui s'était répété deux fois l'avait inquiété._

 _Il était sorti presque nu pour trouver Severus les mains tremblantes sur le lavabo l'agrippant comme si ça propre vie en dépendait._

 _\- Severus._

 _Mais il n'avait eu aucune réponse. Il regarda écraser sur le sol un verre et une fiole de potion qui s'était vidée sur le tapis._

 _\- Pars, s'il te plaît. Ne reste pas là._

 _La voix avait été tremblotante et la respiration trop saccadée inquiétait Regulus._

 _\- Ok ça va aller. Je vais m'approcher et te prendre dans mes bras._

 _\- Pars je t'en pris Reg'._

 _Mais le jeune homme avançait doucement, il avait posé délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules les laissant glisser le long de ses bras se rapprochant toujours plus jusqu'à emprisonner ses mains des siennes. Et Severus avait gémi face au contact, tous ses muscles avaient tremblés, il se retenait de ne pas bouger de ne pas fuir ce contact qui ne lui voulait que du bien. Mais Severus luttait malgré lui, il y avait eu trop de souffrance ce soir il n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus. Regulus avait fini par réussir à se glisser entre le lavabo et l'homme._

 _\- Severus, c'est fini. C'est fini mon amour. Regarde-moi._

 _Les mains de Severus avaient fini par glisser sur les anches de Regulus et avec un effort qui lui semblait surhumain, il avait laissé ses yeux brillant de douleur rencontrer le visage de Regulus._

 _\- C'est fini._

 _Regulus avait attiré l'homme dans ses bras._

 _Regulus était rentré en catastrophe les bras chargés de draps. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il s'était présenté à lui le regard criant. Il avait déposé ses deux paquets sur le canapé, dévoilant deux jeunes enfants._

 _\- Regulus…_

 _Il ne put continuer, l'homme avait fait trois pas en arrière et se diriger vers la sortie._

 _\- Je n'ai pas pu… Ce raid était… J'ai tué leurs parents et… J'n'ai pas pu…_

 _Severus se releva s'avançant vers lui._

 _Regulus transplana avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de le toucher._

 _Il l'avait abandonné avec ces deux fardeaux._

 _Severus courrait dans les couloirs sombre, inquiet. Arrivé face à l'immense porte, il ralentit aplanissant ses vêtements._

 _Deux hommes l'annoncèrent et il entra._

 _Regulus était là gémissant à même le sol glacial alors que lui s'était agenouillé face au Lord._

 _\- Maître, ça voix était neutre et tout son être était prêt._

 _Un long doloris le percuta en guise de réponse mais il ne fit aucun bruit._

 _\- Il est trop faible Severus, beaucoup trop faible, beaucoup trop lent. Il ne me satisfait pas et toi non plus par la même occasion !_

 _\- Pardonnez-moi Maître, nous avons besoin de plus de temps. Je ne lui accorde pas assez de temps. Je suis fautif de ses échecs._

 _Un nouveau sortilège parcourut tout son corps projeté contre le mur, l'immense statue en forme de serpent se rompit sous le choc._

 _\- Je veux qu'il devienne plus fort mon ami aussi fort que toi il pleure comme un enfant regarde le !_

 _Et Severus ne faisait que ça, voyant le corps secoué de spasme de son amant, son visage ravagé de larme. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux le suppliant de ne plus bouger et de le laisser les sortir de là._

 _Severus lisait tranquillement un vieux bouquin quand une tornade lui arracha son livre pour lui tomber sur les jambes._

 _\- Tu as couché les gosses._

 _Severus sourit et l'embrassa, parfois il avait l'impression de vivre une vie normale enfin presque normale._

 _\- Oui monsieur. Avec brossage de dent, histoire et toutes ses choses inutiles._

 _\- Parfait. Viens, on sort prends ta veste._

 _\- Ben, est les petits._

 _\- J'ai appelé Jess' elle arrive dans cinq minutes._

 _\- Et puis-je savoir où nous allons si tard dans la nuit._

 _\- Un bon resto je meurs de faim et passer une soirée de folie. Juste toi, moi, la nuit et tous les lieux que tu voudras. On rentre pas avant dix heures demain matin._

 _Severus s'approcha un petit sourire sur les lèvres pour capturer les lèvres de Regulus._

 _\- Vous m'étonnerais toujours Black._

 _Regulus ria face aux mains baladeuses de son compagnon._

 _\- Sev'… Arrête Jess' arrive._

 _\- Elise, Elise réveil toi mon ange, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar._

 _\- Pa… papa._

 _Elle tendit ses mains vers lui et Severus la prit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à leur lit où elle s'installa au milieu._

 _Naturellement, elle s'installa contre le torse de Severus mais Regulus vint embrasser ses cheveux alors qu'il était à moitié éveillé._

 _\- La prochaine fois c'est pour toi._

 _Severus rentra les bras chargé de bouquin de potion. Comme s'il avait du temps pour ces recherches absurdes._

 _\- Reg, je suis rentré._

 _Pas la moindre réponse, il s'avança pour le trouver assit face au petit bureau, la mine triste et renfrognée. Des tas de boulettes de parchemin l'entouraient._

 _\- Tu lui écris encore_

 _\- Oui, j'essaie._

 _\- A quoi bon, il ne te répondra jamais._

 _\- Parce que c'est mon frère voilà pourquoi. Je ne veux pas regretter. J'aurais au moins fais tout ce que je pouvais._

 _\- C'est idiot ! Ce crétin se fou de toi, il ne prend même pas la peine de …_

 _\- Ferme-la. Sirius est ma famille et même si lui m'a abandonnée et bien moi pas. Tu peux pas comprendre tu as pas…_

 _\- Dis-le, je n'ai pas de famille._

 _\- Je ne voulais pas._

 _\- Merde Black, tu fais ce que tu veux mais viens pas me parler de cet abruti qui se fou de toi._

 _La porte claqua._

 _\- Épouse-moi._

 _\- Reg' ce n'est pas sérieux._

 _\- Je le savais, tu veux juste profiter de mon corps, fit-il faussement vexer._

 _\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, j'aime d'autre chose aussi, tu cuisines bien._

 _\- Tu te moques de moi, je te demande de m'épouser et tu te moques de moi._

 _Severus était redevenu sérieux._

 _\- Pourquoi Reg' je n'ai pas besoin d'un quelconque anneau ou de je ne sais quelle parole pour savoir à quel point tu m'es important._

 _\- Je veux porter ton nom, je veux mourir et t'appartenir._

 _\- Il n'est pas question de mourir Regulus._

 _\- Non, mais c'est la guerre. Peux-tu me faire une promesse._

 _\- Dit toujours on verra bien._

 _\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on s'est promis au début._

 _\- Beaucoup trop chose que je pense tu n'as pas tenu, ne pas se retrouver en situation difficile, faire appel à ton responsable « moi » si tu as un problème avec les mangemort ou le Maître, ne pas mourir et la seule que tu tiens pour le moment je crois bien._

 _\- Mettre fin à la vie de l'autre si jamais il n'avait aucun moyen de le sauver. Le libérer._

 _Severus se souvenait bien de cela il lui avait faite un soir ou le jeune homme avait été torturé si longtemps par le Maître qu'il avait cru en mourir alors lui avait promis cella, une échappatoire si il n'y avait vraiment pas la moindre solution, si la faute était trop grande._

 _\- Oui, je le ferais. Je le ferais._

 _Regulus tomba à genoux._

 _\- Alors épouse-moi._

 _Severus avait été appelé et il s'était retrouvé là en plein milieu du premier Cercle, Regulus était à genoux son regard plongé dans le sien et Severus criait déjà au fond de lui, une telle disposition n'apportait qu'une solution, les larmes dévalaient les joues de Regulus et il était si implorant et il y avait tout cet amour._

 _La baguette haute il avait mis fin à sa vie._

 _« Je t'aime »._

 _Les seuls mots qui étaient parvenus jusqu'à lui, les dernières paroles qui l'avaient transpercé avant d'heurter le sol déjà mort._

Sirius avait enfin réussi à s'échapper de ce cauchemar lui aussi pleurait et il savait que ce n'était pas sa douleur non c'était celle de Snape si forte qu'elle avait écrasé son cœur si forte qu'il en tremblait serrant le corps inconscient de son ennemi.

Il avait fini par recoucher Snape dans le salon et avait attendu la nuit. Il avait laissé la lettre bien évidence et c'était dirigé vers la seconde adresse, un orphelinat.

 _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_

Sirius était encore chamboulé par les souvenirs de Snape. Il n'avait pas pu passer à côté du jeune âge de son frère, Regulus avait dû être présenté au Seigneur des Ténèbres dès que lui-même avait été placé à Gryffondor et Snape, Merlin il n'arriverait jamais à cerner cet homme mais il avait semblé aimer sincèrement son frère et Sirius éprouvé de la peine pour l'homme.

\- Bonjour. Il ne parlait pas trois mots de français et il fut obligé de continuer en anglais espérant être compris. Heureusement pour lui, la personne en face appela quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Thomas !

Sirius trembla avec un peu de chance ce n'était pas _le_ Thomas

\- Bonjour Monsieur, en quoi pouvons-nous vous être utiles.

\- Je… c'est assez compliqué et personnel. On m'a dit que je pourrais trouver ici Elise et Thomas Prince.

\- Je suis Thomas Prince. Suivez-moi.

Sur son chemin il déposa l'enfant qui tenait sa main et s'agenouilla face lui pour quelques recommandations.

\- Je dois parler avec ce monsieur tu peux m'attendre ici il y a déjà Moïra.

\- Elise une personne souhaite te rencontrer si tu peux venir.

\- Qui ? Je suis occupé là.

Il leva un sourcille interrogateur.

\- Je suis avec Arthur. Papa n'est pas venu le voir depuis plus d'une semaine et j'essaie de le rassurer il faudrait vraiment lui envoyer un hibou ses crises augmentes et son trop proche je m'inquiète donc je suis super occupé. Alors qui c'est Thomas ?

\- Heu je sais pas. Votre nom ?

\- Sirius Black.

\- Non bah laisse je vais gérer.

\- Ok merci.

Il se retourna vers l'homme, le regardant un peu plus intensément.

\- Suivez-moi.

Il marcha rapidement, espèrent que personne ne le verrait emmener cet homme dans son bureau.

\- Que faites-vous ici !

\- J'ai eu… c'est assez complique mais je suis rentrée en possession d'une lettre de mon frère d'où j'ai appris votre existence et enfin il y avait aussi ces lettres qu'il souhaitait que je vous remette en main propre.

\- Vous êtes passé voir mon père ?

Sirius resta interdit quelques instants.

 _Si naturellement. Son père…_

Bien sûr, il parlait de Snape mais il n'avait jamais pensé que, qui que ce soit se référerait ainsi à lui.


End file.
